


Earth in My Viewport

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [201]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Community: comment_fic, Eureka Maru, Gen, Homesick, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka and Harper leave Earth. They <em>say</em> they're not going to miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth in My Viewport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Prompt by mangacrack at the LJ Comment fic comm: [any, any, _We're leaving together / But still it's farewell / And maybe we'll come back / To earth, who can tell?_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/363375.html?thread=63512175#t63512175)

"You gonna miss the old girl?" Harper asked suddenly, startling Beka.  
  
She cursed and corrected the Eureka Maru's course. "What old girl? Earth?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, cradle of humanity—"  
  
"Homeworld and all that. Yeah, I get it, Harper," she cut him over. "She's not my home." That was this ship, battered, small, and _hers_. But as Beka looked out over the receding view of Earth, she had to admit to herself if not to him, _maybe_.  
  
"We'll be back," she said. "Work probably."  
  
Harper chuckled that annoying laugh of his. She remembered his Earth-shattered immune system. "We got a whole universe in front of us. No need to come back here."  
  
Maybe he sounded a little too happy about the prospect. Maybe she didn't believe him. Maybe she'd just let him think she did.


End file.
